


Run Me Up

by nat_cat



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dom!Eddie, Emotional Sex, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shyness, Sub!Venom, Topping from the Bottom, Venom's Opal Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat/pseuds/nat_cat
Summary: "What- what’s gotten into you?" Eddie asks. He’s panting. "What are you doing?"Eddie, Venom rumbles.We want-But Eddie knows what he wants, can feel the shape of it, the desire hot and heavy coming off of Venom like a downpour.PWP: Venom really really wants to know Eddie in the biblical sense. Eddie is not averse. There are emotions, also.(WIP title: 'hey, you wanna?' which, well.)





	Run Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/gifts).



> Duck, a wedding gift.
> 
> Thanks as always to [Strozzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi), who goes through this entire spiel with me every time. Bless.  
> And to my Discord fam - you know what you did.
> 
> EDIT 12 Feb 2019: so NO ONE was gonna tell me that i had VERNON instead of VENOM in this fic huh???? you were all just gonna let me unknowingly go on with my life in disrepute in disgrace in shame in dishonor in defamation in discredit im- N A B L E  
> EDIT no.2, still 12 Feb 2019: actually, no, you know what, im not done dying over this: over 5k of you clicked on this??? read it??? and no one, _not one single one of you_ thought to _mention it to me_ good bye im throwing myself into the sea im-

Eddie wakes up in the early hours of the morning because Venom is all over him. The orange glow of the streetlights falls across the opposite wall, but otherwise it's dark in the bedroom. They're alone, and it's quiet, nothing but the soft rustling of sheets and the rushing of the radiator. Eddie reaches out a hand blindly, finds Venom’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he slurs, or maybe he just thinks it. He was dreaming about something, something about-

They’re under the blankets, warmth trapped with them, and it’s comfortable. Venom is heavy on top of him, fully formed, weaseled in between Eddie’s legs, all wrapped up in him. His breathing is raspy and soothing, almost like the sound of the sea. Eddie wants to go back to sleep like this, it’s so nice. He sighs a bit, hitches his arm around Venom’s shoulder higher, pets a little. He might not have done it if he’d been fully awake, but he feels so soft with sleep, fond and content. Venom is solid and warm, and Eddie can run his knuckles up and down between where his shoulder blades would be. It’s so cozy like this, toasty under the duvet with a lap full of alien.

He's about to fall asleep when there is a quiet intrusion to his thoughts. Venom’s nudging at him inquisitively, a vague curiosity he can feel through their bond. Eddie turns his face into Venom, makes some kind of noise, a hum maybe, _yeah yeah,_ and then-

And then he's suddenly much more alert, because there’s a wet tongue on his neck.

“Ew, gross, dude, what-”

But something is _off_ with Venom, something is- not _wrong_ but- and he _won’t stop_ with his tongue on Eddie’s neck, which is different from when he presses up close to Eddie because he's bored, or wants to hassle him for a second dinner, or needs to see that cat video _right now, Eddie!_ Venom’s tongue is familiar to him, but not like this. Not this slow drag with Venom so close, with them touching everywhere, and if Eddie doesn't say something right now-

“Hey, what are you-”

He breaks off with a groan, because there’s teeth now, and that’s- he tries to push Venom away, but- Venom is big above him, broad shouldered, and that’s suddenly so hot Eddie doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s not all him, he realizes. Venom’s awash with it, with feelings, with **want**.

 **Eddie** , in his mind, **Eddie, you were dreaming,** at the same time the wet noises of Venom’s tongue licking over his collarbone. Eddie pushes his chin down to stop him, to slow them down, but Venom is insistent, nuzzles into his neck, and let’s Eddie really feel it: it slams into him like a freight train. Venom’s _desperate_ for it, wants it so much it hurts, needs to be inside Eddie, to be closer, almost like he wants to eat him, only- **please** , Venom thinks, moans out loud, and that’s it, that’s all there is, and Eddie bares his throat for it.

Venom is right there, tongue long and textured, a rasp against his skin that makes Eddie shiver. He wants it to stop, but he also wants more of it- it’s almost like it tickles, except it’s so good it’s burning him up. It’s a struggle to stay still for it, to keep his head up, and he gives up almost immediately, starts squirming against Venom’s bulk. Eddie’s hands are clenched around his substance, actual fists in Venom’s shoulders, and he’s trembling, keeping himself from trying to get out from under Venom, to get his throat away from all those _teeth._

“What- what’s gotten into you?” Eddie asks. He’s panting. “What are you doing?” 

 **Eddie** , Venom rumbles. **We want-**

But Eddie knows what he wants, can feel the shape of it, the desire hot and heavy coming off of Venom like a downpour. Venom sneaks one of his big hands under Eddie’s shirt, pushes it up and up, presses himself down more so they’re touching, half-melted together. Eddie doesn’t know how much they’re joined, but he can still feel claws on his chest, scratching around to his side. And then, as if reading his thoughts, Venom shows him how it feels to be almost entirely separate, to make himself solid and stable. Eddie gaps, because he becomes instantly aware of how good his own skin feels to Venom, everywhere they're pressed together _,_ how electric it is to slide against each other. Venom doesn’t need to breathe, strictly speaking, and yet he’s huffing into Eddie’s neck, giving him goosebumps all down his arms. So much of him is outside of Eddie and yet he wants to be _inside-_

“Oh,” Eddie says. “But- really?” 

Venom rumbles, a sound Eddie can feel all the way through his entire body, deep and resonant. He feels what Venom feels, this insatiable hunger and overwhelming need for closeness, like being thrown in the deep-end. It’s almost suffocating, and suddenly Eddie can’t take it anymore. 

“Here,” he huffs, slides his hands up to cup Venom’s neck. Venom bites him just below the ear, makes him gasp. “Oh, that’s- hey, oh, hey,” Eddie says, nonsensical and breathy. “Wait-” but Venom keeps biting, just lightly, then sucks at his neck, and at the same time slides two hands down to grab just over Eddie’ hips. 

“Oh god.” His hands are so big, grip tighter, “Come, come here, come up here, Vee.” 

Eddie pulls him up so they’re face to face. 

 **Eddie.**  

“Just shut up, okay?” 

And then he kisses Venom, because he has to, and it’s messy and dirty, but also really really good. Everything about Venom is burning him up; the way his claws dig into his hips, how his mouth reshapes against Eddie’s, just the sheer size of him over Eddie. He opens his legs wider, feels Venom slot into place like he was waiting for it, feet flat against the bed now so he can push his hips up. His hands are all over Venom’s back, holding him close or just holding on by turns. Venom sends a thought into Eddie’s mind, a blurred impression of intent more than actual images or word. But it’s more than enough.

“Fuck,” Eddie says, makes a whiney sound, forgets how to breathe when Venom moans in return. “God, fuck, yes, I want you, too, you know I do.”

Eddie feels the wave of excitement that crashes over Venom at his words. It spills over into Eddie, leaves him with a ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach, like it’s his first time all over again. Mostly he’s just hot for it, needy, so he tries thinking this very hard at Venom while he finally takes his shirt off. He must manage alright, because suddenly everything gets a lot more intense very fast. 

Venom licks over Eddie’s collar bones, then takes Eddie’s entire shoulder into his mouth, because, _fuck_ , that’s just how big his mouth is, and it’s a strange feeling, all hot and wet, teeth digging in lightly, tongue slicking over, and at the same time one of Venom’s hands slips farther down, under Eddie, squeezes his ass through his boxers. His entire shoulder is tingling now from how warm Venom is breathing on it, from the heat of his mouth, and Eddie is almost dizzy with the thrill of it, with how dangerous it feels. He’s breathing hard now, can’t seem to get himself under control, throws a hand back to grab onto the headboard. Venom hasn’t even touched him yet, but-

 **Oh** , Venom says into his head, lets his shoulder go, **we want that.**

And then both his hands are on Eddie’s ass and he’s pulling him down the bed swiftly, and that goes straight to Eddie’s dick, how easy it is for Venom to handle him like this.

“Fuck,” Eddie says, “oh fuck. Will you just-”

But Venom is already sliding him out of his boxers, presses their hips together greedily as soon as they’re out of the way, and, _god_ , he’s made himself a _cock_. For a moment, Eddie can do nothing but look at him, can only watch Venom watching their dicks slide together. Venom’s moving his hips, slowly, and Eddie has to touch him there, has to feel it under his hands. Venom slows down more, is suddenly tight like a bowstring above Eddie, all that power banked for now. Venom’s eyes are closed like he’s concentrating, and the line of his shoulders is so tense it makes Eddie lean up, cup Venom’s neck to pull them together, foreheads touching.

“Hey, Vee,” Eddie says against his mouth. “What is it?”

Venom licks his own mouth, then Eddie’s lips, pushes his cheek against Eddie’s, nuzzles into his neck. It’s tender and nervous, and Eddie can hardly bear it, is suddenly and fatally aware of the depth of his own feelings. All the ramped up lust folds in on itself, becomes an aching bruise on his heart and a slow burning fire under his skin.

“Come here,” he whispers. “God, come here, what is it?”

 **Made it like yours,** Venom says, out loud, quiet-like. He’s feeling _shy_ , Eddie realizes.

“Baby,” he says, ghosts a hand down Venom’s back. Eddie can feel him shiver. “You like that?” he asks, does it again. “When I call you baby?”

Venom doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to. It’s all there for Eddie to see, if he just looks for it. He kisses Venom again, close mouthed, strokes up and down his sides. He can feel Venom’s ribs expand with every breath. He really did use Eddie’s body as a blueprint for this. Venom must catch the thought, because he huffs a laugh, breathlessly.

**Still bigger, though.**

But Eddie can feel how wrecked Venom is, just from Eddie’s hands, from being touched so gently. He does it slower still, lighter, just his fingertips following the lines of Venom’s back, tries to convey to Venom how nice this feels for him; that he enjoys this, too. That he’s allowed to like soft touches. It takes a while, but Venom’s body loses the tension eventually. They stay like that for a while, Venom’s head on Eddie’s shoulders, his breath warm and even, until Venom flicks his tongue over Eddie’s collar bone. It almost stings where Venom bit him, but mostly it just feels good.

 **Too rough** , Venom says, quietly. His voice lacks the proper inflection, but Eddie gets a vaguely inquisitive vibe, an almost wistful feeling. Venom lets Eddie think through that a little, gives him sensations and images that contrast: how soft Eddie’s skin is compared to Venom’s tongue, how different they are in size. How Venom can dig his claws into steel or concrete, how Eddie put a glass bauble on a Christmas tree.

“Is that what you think?” Eddie asks at length. “That I wouldn’t like it? That I didn’t like it?”

Venom doesn’t want to answer this, Eddie can tell. Maybe it was stupid to expect that they could just ride a wave of pleasure and never have to stop to talk about it. It probably would have been stupid, even if it had worked. It would have been stupid because Eddie’s in this for good. Whatever happens, he’s in it for good.

“You think I’m scared of you?” Eddie tries. He uses the flat of his hands now, fits his palms over Venom’s shoulder blades. It feels so nice, this easy pleasure, giving Venom something he craves but didn’t know to ask for. Venom rumbles, and that feels good, too.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Eddie tells him. But Venom whines, rolls his forehead on Eddie's chest, pushes his hips into Eddie’s.

**We want to.**

“Okay,” Eddie says, notes how much he likes hearing that.

He slides his hands around, down Venom’s chest, uses his nails a little. It makes Venom’s breath catch, then rush out in a moan when Eddie’s all the way down and touches his dick. He's right, Eddie realizes. It's bigger than his own, but definitely familiar.

“You made this like mine?” Eddie asks. “This feels like it would for me?”

Venom nods, all his attention down between their bodies, on Eddie’s hand around him. Eddie gives it a few experimental strokes, feels Venom tense, and relax, and tense again, takes it slow, then does it faster. He can’t stop watching Venom’s face, how his eyes go really wide at first, then narrow and fall closed, how his mouth relaxes, all those teeth so close to Eddie’s skin.

“We can do it like you wanted,” Eddie tells him. “You know how, don’t you? I know you do. Have you been looking through my memories, hm?”

Venom doesn’t have an answer for that, just a hot flash of shame mixed with a burning want for it, to do what he’s seen Eddie do. To do what he’s seen other people do with Eddie. He wants Eddie to let him, to show him how.

Eddie brings his hand up, touches Venom’s mouth. “Lick it,” he says. “You’ll like it.”

Venom goes strangely soft at the command, whines low, then does it, his body moving in a sensual curve as he tries to rub his dick against Eddie’s at the same time. He goes **oh, oh, oh** when Eddie touches him again, wetter now, strokes him faster. “You know how this goes, right? Tell me.”

**Yes. We’ve seen it.**

“Can you make it slick?” Eddie asks, “Do we need-”

 **No** , Venom says, **we can make it. Eddie, we can be- we want-**

And then Venom’s hand is between Eddie’s legs, wet with something he won't ask about. It’s just a light touch on the inside of his thigh, still hesitant like Venom thinks Eddie will say no. He looks up at Eddie, eyes beautiful and iridescent, just waiting for Eddie to tell him what to do, to tell him that it’s okay. That he’s allowed to do this. Eddie feels along their bond, feels him out, and-

“Oh. Oh, that’s-”

Venom ducks his head, shy again, like Eddie found him out. But he wasn’t hiding this at all, it was all there for Eddie to put together. It’s lovely, is what it is.

“I know you can be careful,” Eddie says. “Are you gonna be careful, Vee?”

Venom ducks his head, slowly rubs up over Eddie’s dick, hesitant, uses only the palm of his hand, mindful of his claws. **Yes,** he says. It’s wet and warm and feels amazing, and Eddie never wants to stop telling Venom exactly what to do. Venom’s so worked up, wants so bad, and Eddie can feel all of it.

“Lower,” he says, voice throaty. “I know you can feel this.”

 **Our body** , Venom says, quiet but insistent.

He smears slick down, over Eddie’s balls, gasps a little as he does it.

“Yeah, we like that,” Eddie breathes. He loves it, in fact, but he doesn't have the patience for it, wants Venom inside him too much to drag it out. “Go on, Vee.”

Venom does, goes lower, huffs, then moans, then huffs again. He’s making slow circles, getting everything wet, dipping inside again and again. **Feels-** but he doesn’t know how it feels, really.

“Weird?” Eddie supplies. “It’ll feel really good in a bit.” Then, because he knows Venom will like that, and because it’s true, “You’re gonna feel so good.” He nudges Venom with his knee. “Come here.”

And Venom does, kisses Eddie, restrained, but hungry for it. Eddie reaches between them, lines him up. _Fuck_ , he's big. All of Venom is big and scary, and right now he’ll do anything Eddie tells him to, anything to make them feel good.

 **Yes** , Venom says, and, **Eddie.**

“Touch me.”

Eddie feels Venom go hot all over at that, like a sudden fever, as he starts to jack Eddie off, slowly, still so careful. Eddie stops kissing him so he can watch the head of his cock disappear, swallowed up in black. He grips Venom’s hip, feels the urgency between them build. Venom can feel how it feels for Eddie, his dick enveloped, wants it for himself, but he’s waiting for- for _permission_. Venom tilts his head into Eddie’s neck, tongue a tease against his skin.

 **Eddie** , he says, and, **please** , low and needy and fucking _perfect_ , and suddenly Eddie doesn’t want to wait anymore.

 _Yes_ , he thinks, as clearly as he can, pulls at Venom, _fuck_ , _yeah_ , _come on_. And then Venom is pushing into him, and Eddie has no words for that. _Venom_ has no words for it either, but he moans, long and drawn out. It's been a while for Eddie, but he isn't thinking about that, because he's too busy watching Venom. His eyes are slits, catch the light and glint dangerously, and his mouth is open and wet.

“Slow,” Eddie says, “baby, yes.”

Venom whines, says **please** again, claws into the sheets. Eddie hears them rip, moans, urges him on any way he can, pulling at him, loving the stretch, the ache of it. Eddie can feel Venom’s uncertainty, the blurred line between how good Eddie feels on his dick and how it feels for Eddie to have Venom inside him like this. It’s too much, all of it, and none of it anything Venom has experienced before-

“Its ok baby, its ok,” Eddie tells him, pulls him closer, thinks _oh, please move_ , says “hush, it’s ok, you can move,” instead.

And Venom does, pushes in more, their hips flush, and he’s almost going apart with all these sensations, all, **oh** , and **Eddie** , and **please**. All that on top of Eddie’s own feelings, his own pleasure, and he just wants-

“Come on, baby.” He shows Venom what he wants, makes him _move_ finally, a slow in and out, and that’s it. “Yes,” his voice deep now, rough, “yes, gimme that, just like that.”

Venom’s overwhelmed with it, can’t believe how this feels, sliding in and out of Eddie like this, and Eddie just- just wants him to feel this, how good it is, has to pull them closer, to look him in the eyes.

“Vee. Look at me, baby, hey.”

The sun is rising, and Venom’s eyes shine in the dawning light, iridescent with a million colors. _Fucking poetic_ , Eddie thinks, struck by the magnitude of the moment. Venom’s looking at Eddie like he can’t believe this is real, that this is happening.

 **Eddie** , he says, urgent and wonderous. Everytime he shifts, Eddie’s breath hitches.

Eddie loves this feeling, the intensity of it, how full he is, loves it more when Venom starts building a rhythm. Eddie reaches down to jack himself of in time, moans, feels how it excites Venom to hear it, how he wants to _make_ Eddie make those sounds.

“Fuck,” Eddie hisses, harsh, “ _do it_ , god, Vee, just-”

And Venom bares his teeth, goes harder, does it faster, fucks him better. _Yes_ , and then, both of them, together, **yes**. Eddie hikes his legs up higher, feels Venom’s hand under his thigh, wants that mouth on him again- and then he has it, hot on his throat. He’s going to die from this, from how it feels, from how _Venom_ feels-

 **Eddie** , Venom says, groans, **Eddie, what-**

“You gonna come?” Eddie asks, pulls him closer. “Baby, you gonna come?” He loses it a little, just from the idea of Venom coming inside him, pulls them closer, breathless with how exciting the thought is. Venom is panting, licks at where sweat is pooling between Eddie’s pecks. He lifts Eddie’s ass a little, gets on his knees. The angle is better like this, and Eddie can tell Venom knows it because he gets it exactly right on every thrust. It’s so good like this, deep and hard, just like Eddie likes it, almost too much, and- he wants this to last forever, can’t keep his hand off his own dick, wants Venom’s mouth, his dick-

And then Venom is coming, presses in, falls over Eddie like a wave crashing down, blocks out the light and shudders above him, like he’ll never recover from this. Eddie puts his hand into him, into his shoulders where he’s lost form and become like caramel, sticky and sweet, tries to push their mouths together. _Please_ , Eddie thinks, and Venom shivers, breathes in, goes solid all over again, on his elbows, bent close. He goes solid inside Eddie, too, thrusts weakly, moans in time, the sensation too much, almost unbearable, but it feels so good, being filled from the inside like that.

“Don’t stop,” Eddie gasps, “don’t stop, don’t you dare-” And Venom wines, small distressed sounds, ducks in closer, but does as Eddie says, keeps fucking him. Eddie’s so close now, but he wants to draw it out, Venom moaning so pretty, how it’s all too much for him. Eddie can feel it, how Venom’s world narrows down to his dick in Eddie, to the raw feeling, how much he wants to please Eddie.

“Oh, that’s sweet, baby, just like that,” he says, rubs Venoms neck, feels him flush all the way down, hot with the praise. “Yes, come’ere, oh, you’re doing so well.” Venom moans louder, just from the thought of Eddie making him do this longer, can barely hold himself together. Eddie thinks about that, about taking Venom’s dick into his mouth just after he’s come, about telling Venom to stay still for it, to take it, and that makes Venom go **please** again, almost senseless, groaning against Eddie’s cheek.

That’s what does it for Eddie, what makes him come, pushes him over the edge finally, nothing but white-hot pleasure, overwhelming between them. One moment, he’s under Venom, the next he’s coming apart at the seams above his own body, then he feels a sharp pain and it’s himself biting Venom’s neck, unable to control it.

It takes them a long time to calm down after that. Eddie thinks he maybe never wants to. He pulls Venom in tighter, bites him again, higher up, feels him flinch, go **ah, ah, ah** at that. Maybe they can stay here, suspended in time, watch the light crawl higher on the opposite wall. They cling to each other until the tension bleeds out from them, until they pull apart a bit, but then Venom looks between them and sees Eddie’s come on both their stomachs, and it makes him burn up all over again. They kiss, too messy, tongue and teeth, until that slows down too, turns sweet and tired. Eddie pulls the covers around them more, turns onto his side, arm slung around Venom, half inside him.

They’re almost asleep when he finally thinks to ask. “Hey, Vee? What did I dream about?”

His symbiote makes a sound, low and content, runs his claws up Eddie’s arm. His tongue flicks over where he left marks on Eddie’s shoulder.

**This, Eddie. Us, doing this.**

“I dreamed we were falling asleep?”

 **You dreamt that we...**  

But Venom won’t finish the sentence, bashful all over again, even after what they’ve just done. Eddie makes Venom show him instead, a blurred image of Venom on his knees for him. Eddie imagines it for both of them, pictures himself turning onto his back again, Venom slipping down between his legs to put his mouth on Eddie. Venom nestles closer, tries to hide how excited that gets him.

“We can try that,” Eddie says, brushes a thumb over Venom’s teeth. “Anything you want, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🙏 Ty for reading <3


End file.
